


[Podfic] Whip Crack

by madnads



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cap!Sam, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Super cracky story, Tentacle Monster Steve, WIP, with a lot of feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnads/pseuds/madnads
Summary: Tentacle Monster Steve is captured by Hydra. They send in the Winter Soldier with a bull whip to break him, but as far as Steve's concerned the most beautiful creature he's ever seen walked in to his cell and started waving a sexy black tentacle at him. It's love at first sight.-- Written by Quarra





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Whip Crack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057091) by [Quarra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quarra/pseuds/Quarra). 



Hehehe..... I had MAD fun with this gem! Quarra has such a way with words! and setting the tone, and moving emotions, and this fic has been a blast! I LOVE Scary Tentacle Monster Marshmallow!Steve!!! and this version of Bucky <3!!! and their courtship! <3

Thank you Quarra for writing and allowing me to podfic this piece!! Please, if you haven't had the chance to yet, GO READ FIC!!! It is hilarious and touching and beautiful and awesome! Just go! Send Quarra all the kudos and love!! 

Whip Crack [Chapter 1 ](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B9JtqgQwuKmaM0JsLWJlOW1lQk0)(~20 min) 

Come sqee with me over this awesome fic on [tumblr](madnads.tumblr.com)!

Also, thoughts, comments, suggestions on the way I podfic, please let me know! :D


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is a day early because I won't be available tomorrow due to RL obligations! :) 

 

[ Chapter 2](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B9JtqgQwuKmabzdWQVV0WEc1VDg) (~16min)

Enjoy! Also, leave lots of notes and love with Quarra!! <3<3<3!!! Let me know too, if you enjoy listening to podfic! :D (It makes me very very happy to be chatted up on [tumblr](madnads.tumblr.com) or see a comment on here)


	3. Chapter 3

Next chapter! :D *grins madly* I just absolutely ADORE Steve. His POV is.... so FUN! 

[Chapter 3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B9JtqgQwuKmaMlJWSV9XU0Q0SHM) (~34 min)

Enjoy!!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sooo excited to post next chapter!!! Steve is absolutely precious! *giggles* Unsticking himself from the quintjet, and sqirming to get clean of the blood before entering the pool... <3<3<3!! Quarra has SUCH away with descriptions! <3! Go! Give Quarra all the love for this fabulous fic!!! 

I had so much fun with this chapter and I hope you listeners do too! I'll be back to weekly releases now though it may fluctuate between Thurs, Fri, or Sat... depending on when I can get to a library. :D 

[ Chapter 4: Cracked Tower ](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B9JtqgQwuKmaSzJpdk9WRjRkLVE) (~46 min)

pst! Comments make me VERY VERY HAPPY!! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5's here!!!! Yayy!! *giggles* enjoy friends!! :D Panty modeling times!! <3 hehe bruce......<3 

[Chapter 5](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B9JtqgQwuKmaQjdGQlFwNmFHWG8)(~26 min)

(Fixed Link)

Drop me a note or say hi on [tumblr](madnads.tumblr.com)


	6. Chapter 6

So this chapter has a special meaning for me. I'd been toying with the idea of making this podfic for the past 3 chapters, but there was a moment in here that after I read it. I was absolutely convinced I HAD to podfic this gem! I kept thinking about it, no matter what I was doing, and I had the SUPER strong NEED to podfic!!! and that scene just stuck out so vividly in my mind! (Though I didn't gather enough courage until Quarra posted ch7 XD) 

Thank you SOOOOO much Quarra for letting me have so much fun Podficcing this!!! Each of your character has such voice!!! <3<3<3<3!!! 

Enjoy!!! 

[ Chapter 6](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B9JtqgQwuKmaM05IU0dOZVg2Rms)(~1 hr 4 min)


	7. Chapter 7

Sam oh Sam. <3\. Precious Steeb talking with Jarvis <3!!! Bucky..... my poor little heart.... Humor with a heafty dose of emotions. 

[Chapter 7](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B9JtqgQwuKmaTzViVmhDVVhRcFk)

Enjoy!! (I would realllly appreciate any comments!!) :D Many thanks to those who have taken the time to leave their thoughts!! :D <3!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Latest piece!!! :D Hehehe... double the characters double the fun right? And I just adooooooreeee the image of Steeb dragging around the boulders through the building and just imagining him rearranging everything in the pool room. *giggles* 

[Chapter 8](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B9JtqgQwuKmaLUNnMjA1QUJkT2s)

Enjoy! :D

Edit 7-3-18: Recorded and added notes about crossover event :D


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9!!!! Its been way too long!!! But here's the next chapter!! It's a longer one! :D

[ Chapter 9](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1HDUJjun_XXzSuRrSGYpgD73CTjBbatPJ) (~2 hrs) 

Enjoy!


End file.
